1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to stretch wrapping devices that dispense a pre-stretch film band of stretchable plastic film around a load confining the material within to a unified package for ease of transportation and handling.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are unknown to the applicant when an adhesive synthetic resin based narrow tape is pre-stretched and wrapped around a load to unitize same. Many examples of pre-stretch film dispensing devices are known within the art, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,387,552, 4,458,464, 4,693,049, 4,418,510, and 4,706,443. Additional prior art is directed to stretch wrapping loads with an elongated continuous band of plastic rope formed from gathering a film band into a narrow dispensing guide, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,427. Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,461 is directed towards the installation for packaging a palletized band discloses the use of microcreped stretchable paper tape on which adhesive is deposited on the paper tape that is to be immediately covered by a following tape winding.
Film orientation and transverse stretching utilizing roller configurations is seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,374,690 and 5,195,296 and 4,368,565 respectively by the utilization of contoured interengaging rollers and adjacent fixed guides against spiral rolled roller surfaces, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,963.